


Hopscotch

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Brotp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 12:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12582108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Kairi loved Hopscotch. She always made Ienzo play with her.





	Hopscotch

**Author's Note:**

> My friend suggested I do this, so I'm doing this. Enjoy!

Kairi pouted at the board before her. Hopscotch was never fun to play alone, and yet, here she was, all on her own. She wanted someone to play with, someone to help entertain her, but she didn't have any friends. Such a shame for a child of four, but she lived such a protected life.

She gasped out as an idea came to mind. She wasn't the only child that lived in the castle. She didn't see much of the other, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy playing games. She rushed inside, ignoring the calls and shouts from her grandmother, and searched about for him.

There was a slight commotion outside the library. Ienzo sighed and put his book down, walking down the staircase to see what was going on. Even wouldn't be happy with him for not finishing his assignment, but that was something to deal with later.

He opened the door to find a red-headed girl around his age hiding from Aelues and Braig, who were calling out her name. So this was Kairi, huh?

"Hi!" she greeted cheerfully and waved, sneaking into the library with him. Once she was inside, Ienzo closed the door to drown out the sound of the guards shouting her name.

"Can I help you?" he asked her, trying to sound nice. She was a princess, after all.

"I wanted to play," she replied. "I was playing Hopscotch alone, but it's no fun when there's no one else to play with. Will you please play with me?" She jutted out her bottom lip and looked at him with big eyes. It honestly didn't really do anything to him, puppy eyes worked for him, not on him, but he couldn't deny he was bored. So bored. He looked back at his discarded book on the table and nodded.

"Sure," he said. Kairi cheered and grabbed his hand, pulling him after her. They sprinted past Aeleus and Braig, both of whom looked dazed and confused.

"Was that Ienzo?" Braig asked. Aeleus nodded his head and began to follow their path, or at least what he thought was their path.

Back outside, Kairi showed Ienzo her Hopscotch board. "How do you play?" he asked her. She gasped loudly, looking scandalized.

"You don't know how to play Hopscotch?" she asked. He shook his head. She pouted lightly at him and grabbed her beanbag off the ground, showing it to him. "You throw this at one of those boxes," she explained and threw it. "Then you skip to it and pick it up." She jumped, one leg in each box, over to the bag, which she picked up. "Then you have to jump back and out. If you do it, you win!"

She emphasized the statement by jumping out of the box and throwing her arms up triumphantly.

"Now you try!"

She handed the bag to Ienzo, who turned it over in his hands. He'd never played such a silly game before and he was afraid of looking stupid. Then he thought, who would possibly know? It was just the two of them there, since her grandmother had gone inside.

He tossed the bag to one of the boxes, number eight. He skipped over to it and picked it up, then skipped back. Kairi jumped and clapped her hands together, giggling merrily. Ienzo couldn't help but smile back.

Time flew by as they played together. Before they knew it, hours had passed and the sun began to set.

"Ienzo!"

The boy's head snapped up just before he tossed the beanbag, his hand half raised. He sighed and turned back to Kairi, who looked confused.

"It's Even, my teacher," he explained to her. "I need to go back to my homework now."

"We'll play again, right?" Kairi asked. Ienzo smiled and nodded before he rushed off to find Even.

\---

Ienzo sighed deeply once the doors to the throne room closed. Kairi cradled her head in her hand, trying to will away her headache. They had agreed to rule Radiant Garden together, as siblings of sorts.

"How many requests can such few people ask?" Ienzo asked, agitated, and stood from his half of the throne. It was ridiculous how large it was, it could fit both of them comfortably. Kairi looked up at him, her eyes half-lidded and pained.

"One hundred and seventeen, apparently," she replied, looking at the list their scribe had written down. "I could use a good nap."

"Alas, we can't sleep."

Kairi groaned as she stood as well, her aching feet screaming at the added weight, but her back sighed in content as it popped in at least three places. The two friends never had time to enjoy anything anymore, with the whole world needing their guidance. She longed for the days when she could just run out of the castle and play Hopscotch in the courtyard.

She stomped her foot, which caught Ienzo's attention, and she smiled mischievously at him. "You still owe me another round of Hopscotch," she answered his unasked question. "Let's go."


End file.
